On The Run
by Ro2a1yn
Summary: Clare was going to turn 26 this year, the year was going to the prime of her youth! Drinking, dancing, and finding love! And of course to top it off she just receieved a gift! A free gift left in her house! Free gifts are great am I right? Except there's something fishy about this gift...and why are these cars following her? What happened to city when she was asleep!
1. Chapter 1

Today just, not seemed. To be my perfect day. At all.

I was supposedly going to work, a miniature replica of a certain object from a movie in my car seat, and the next thing I know I'm yelling as my car is flipped over.

Oh yeah, need to backtrack for a moment, seems like I'm rushing. First, introductions, greetings and saluations. My name is Clara Rosa. I am 26 years old and today is a major clusterfuck at the moment.

Why? You may ask? Well, I was simply on my way to work, a the most hellish time of the day. Around seven am, and to those people that is here. I am neither a morning person or a night person. I just seem to hate waking up early on work days for some reason. Meanwhile I get up on weekends early as a bird. The bird that gets the early worm. Which is getting coffee at Starbucks. Although I do seem to wake up around six am during the weekends. Which is weird for my sleeping schedule. I usually wake up at five am. Yes, I do wake up normally at that time.

I am such an night owl.

But back to more important matters instead of rambling. Which brings us right back to me driving. Or at least me getting ready to drive. I was dressed in my work clothes as I drove through the city I lived in, my car blending in with traffic in the daily lives of cityfolk. To say it simply, things were pretty normal. Well, not for me though, since today a certain package arrived today of all days. You see, I am rather a big big fan of a franchise.

Transformers.

It happened when the first movie came out in 2007. And I was like, what? 15? Seeing it for the first time was kust.

Wow, so much wow.

Sure, the modern movies now are great, but to be honest. All of the Transformers movies are the best. Moving on.

I've watched the other four movies, and yes, including the new one that came out during 2017. And, uh, spoilers. I probably did not squealed when I heard Bumblebee's voice again. Around the scene dealing with Optimus after he came back to his senses when he spoke. Which was after he took the scepter and before Megatron went to take it back to Quintessa.

That was just so fucking amazing! Things had improved so much since the last four movies. I admire the work, so good for you Michael Bay.

Although, I seem to getting put of topic of me driving oh so happily and delightfully to work. With the attitude of a sloth as I end up at traffic. But about the 'certain item' I mentioned earlier.

When I woke up and dressed up, brushed my teeth. Ate a bagel. Went out. Then I saw a package at the doorstep, which peaked my interest since I never remembered if I ordered it or not. So I decided to go and take it to the car. For some bizzare reason.

Fate does that.

And during the ride I opening the package bit by bit. Since if there was traffic that lasted for more than ten minutes. I opened the box, which was soon unveiled to be a replica of the Allspark!

It looked almost exactly like it, all of the intricate carvings and the features. I was amazed. I wasn't sure if I, a friend, sibling, or some stranger bought it for me. Or it could be my flaky memory which is probably the fault of this. Yet, I didn't care since I had something part of Transformers now. The gift was a delight. Until I noticed something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. So I monetarily parked at a nearby street.

Fuck you work. I'm just going to be making up an excuse for this after all. Nothin' anyone can do if I come up with a valid excuse.

Which is all the time I needed while I inspected the Allspark copy. Letting my hands run along it, and it was light, as expected. But it still had some weight to it as I let my finger trail along the markings. Similar to the one in the first Transformers movie.

I smiled to myself and sighed softly at the sight. It may be smaller than the shrinked one in the movies. But it had every detail, I could even imagine the scene where Sam had pushed the cube into Megatron's chest.

But, coincidentally I accidentally pressed something and with a click.

The cube opened.

I blinked, I was not expecting that what so ever. I lifted the lid and looked inside.

The interior was made of black velvet, but when I looked inside. I let out a gasp of surprise at the sight. For I was brightening with joy as I reached inside and pulled something out.

Inside I pulled out was two bracelets. And not just any normal ones. These two, had Allspark shards as a charm. It was probably meant to be matching things by the looks of it. So I made a note to give it to a close friend later.

At first, the day was dull and boring like any other day. Until the package arrived and things got suspicious. Then I saw it was a package with the replica of the Allspark cube. That made my day brighter and better. That is, when I pulled the bracelets out, the next thing I know there's a car honking. Turning my head as my eyes widened.

I could clearly see a truck out of control, but it was heading at my direction. Frozen with fear as time slowed down. Holding the bracelets like a lifeline. As if it would give me luck to save me.

I knew it wouldn't, because in this single moment, I was going to die.

Dying without fulfilling my dreams.

Dying without a lover or telling someone my feelings.

And dying came with many regrets, so I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

Yet.

Yet.

Instead of facing immediate doom by a bus crushing me and my car into a pile of scrap and bones.

I felt the car flipping over, bringing me back into reality as I scream, the car on its side as I was knocked against the window. Feeling the rough impact crack the glass as I grimaced.

Everything hurts. And everything sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a small note to those reading this, there will be irregular updates, which will either take days or weeks. So I simply want to give out a warning to those that get a bit impatient waiting for new chapters. Until then, please enjoy**

* * *

 _I felt the window crack against the force of my body knocked into the plane of glass. Not bothering to hold back the yell of pain as I grit my teeth and swore to the very gods who planned this stupidity for me to get hit by a truck or car. I would let hellfire rain upon heaven and kick the devil's ass down in hell. I will get my way to punish the elder gods for abusing their powers to TOTURE ME-!_

 _Recorded._

 _Thheeeennnnn scratched!_

Where were we?

Honestly I'm surprised that I was not knocked unconscious, but what was expected was a concussion. Not laying on my back with my arm possibly bleeding from bracking the window while my head throbs with every beat of my heart. Which is cheesy, but hey, aren't all writers like that? For example: Cheesy scenes from script writers and authors. But that can also apply to me since that makes me a hypocrite. God damnit.

Hell I'm getting distracted, back to me.

I'm just simply laying there, and the bracelets are possibly on the ground I think, or around my wrists. And with the grand fuckery of the shards to even put me in this place, I would've admittedly throw them to the ground andj ust leave the, there. Since I'm, not, _that_ tempermental. Definitely not.

Even if I'm swearing and yelling to the sky as I climb up my car seats while attempting to open the door. I know that the concussion is pretty much wrecking the shit out of my head, and pretty much ruining some train of thought. Like, who the hell knocked over my car, as far as I know I would've been dead if it was another car. Or like why wasn't I dead or fatally injured. Wait, maybe I shouldn't think like that or else something else will happen. As far as I know a normal person couldn't have flipped my car and I was starting to doubt whether or not it was some sort of an 'accident' since I would've obviously DIED.

Anyhow, I was clearly failing at opening a jammed door handle, which I should've known, within But apparently in all cliche movies the person trapped attempts to open the damn door and not even try another open. Like breaking the window like a smart person. It's fuckin' jammed and they still try.

Of course, I really doesn't want to break the window of my own car, because it's the only one I have. Also cause I'm pretty sure I do not have the money to pay for the damages or get a new one. I don't have many luxuries, and I'm trying to save, since I ended up in the dumps. How I ended up as a pretty good student in college to a daily office worker? No clue, it's just life kicking you in the ass. For me? I was technically in an art and computer major, I knew my way around computers. Along with the excellent usage for any program to create digital art. It seems like bragging, but seriously. I really am.

Yet somehow, a person like me ended up as a boring office worker, and a part time internet artist. I only have few hundred people looking at my art. Which is usually made on a cheap tablet, but not that low priced. Otherwise I would've have art even shitter than one of my frustrated and loathe filled rants. Those rants are reserved for assholes and fuckasses.

But back to what I was doing, because jesus christ how long was a rambling? Damn, new record I guess, for a normal-ish rant not fillished with hate. Unless you count the cynical remarks anyway.

I am currently flailing like an idiot trying to get out of my car, that is, until I can feel the damn thing moving again and I let out a startled screech- something similar to a cat's.

The next thing I know my car is flipped AGAIN- what's with the problem with my shit being flipped over and over- before I can move. Or scream shrilly. Not even given a chance to panic. My windows are shattered by- wait how and why ARE BULLETS SHOOTING ME HOLY SHIT-

I'm in slight shock as I duck my head and cover it with my hands as I feel the small shards fall on me. My hearing replaced by gunfire and ringing going through my head.

Which is not pleasant in any way. Since gunfire was not a good memory for me. In any way.

But I shouldn't get distracted, now that someone broke my windows for me, lifting my head up and grimacing at the ringing bouncing around my head. Eyes squinted, since for some reason the sky was cloudy? Didn't the weather news mentioned it's going to be a clear sky? If that's so...what the hell is even happening?

So I slowly, and carefully to avoid the glass crackling underneath my feet, peeking my head out first. Now realizing the amount of dust out there, making my eyes water and me swear out loud.

"God FUCKING DAMN IT!"

My screams echoed to the heavens, tears slipping down my cheeks as I lifted my fist up and shook it. Even if my screaming prayers shall never be answered, I will always tell the heavens to fuck off. Because god damn why does life does it to me. Yet I'm beginning to climb out of my car and mumbling curses under my breath. Hopping down and stumbling a bit, why does that jolt always surprise me. I always expect it. Why.

Anyhow, as I take an actual look at the surrounds, I can feel a lump form in my throat as my eyes widen. A breeze flowing through my brown hair at the sight of the carnage left in front of me. My car is a fucking sunshine and lollipops infront of the destruction.

Buildings were crumbling, chucks of rubble embedded in other unfortunate cars and some littering the ground. My brown eyes inspecting the situation, sweating slightly and feeling an itch in my throat. I ignored the heaps of non-moving bodies scattered in shadowed areas, backing up to bump into my flipped over car. My clenched fist pressed against my heart, feeling my legs shake, that is. Until I can hear the sound of a-car? Maybe a truck- heading towards my direction as I turned my head so fast I might've gotten whiplash. A crack heard which I felt as well. Taking a couple steps forward the sound. Before letting out a girlish shriek as I jump back at the sudden sound of booming and loud gunshots. Along with a truck practically almost RUNNING ME OVER.

Of course, my natural instinct was to run away, since my heart was pounding and I didn't want to be involved right now. Turning my head and running away automatically in a different direction.

What I didn't know that I was heading into a creepy and dark alley. Like some idiot. Breathing heavily since I wasn't really fit for running in the clothes I'm wearing. Along with my shoes. Oh wait, I always wear my running shoes, since I barely have any other pair. I'm a dumb fuck, honestly. Sighing as I tried to catch my breath as I took a couple steps backward and closed me eyes.

Hearing my shoes step on a puddle.

Eyes immediately shooting open as I slowly turn, hoping and wishing it wasn't a body. I just- wasn't ready for a scene like that- I'm an over-emotional cry baby. And a slight coward.

Someone who's not even bothering to help when they can't look away.

Seeing a body made of metal and wires. A body leaking a slight glowing liquid substance and isn't moving.

An autobot torn in two.

Jazz.

* * *

 **As I did mention, there will be infrequent updates, but if I manage. I'll be able to try updating this on a weekly basis, if I feel motivated enough to ever continue and finish this story.**

 **Rate and review**

 **Transformers does not belong to me in any shape or form**


End file.
